


Long lost forgotten history

by Anonymous



Series: Tales of Elderwood [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe-Elderwood, M/M, 神木世界神話, 私設, 阿祈爾, 齊勒斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Copyright ©2021 Nannerll_moonlightgarden All rights reserved.
Relationships: Azir/Xerath (League of Legends)
Series: Tales of Elderwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189163
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 防盜空白章

**Author's Note:**

> ※防盜空白章，請各位點擊Next Chapter前往觀看  
> ※歡迎留言討論~

本帳號上刊載的所有內容，均為本人原創，受到中華民國著作權法及國際著作權法律的保障，著作權為本人所有。嚴禁任意變更、發行、播送、轉賣、重製、改作、散布、表演、展示或利用本帳號文章之內容。  
藉由引用功能，或網址分享的轉貼，不需要經過本人的同意。  
不接受「全頁式引用」（直接將該頁全部內容複製轉貼）。若發現未經本人授權之圖文使用，除向網站所屬之管理單位檢舉外，必要時將檢附相關證據依法向法院提出侵害著作權人權利之申告。


	2. 00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※神木精靈的神話故事，帝王阿祈爾和他的人類巫師皇后齊勒斯  
> ※歡迎留言喔~~

神木森林是許多人心中最神秘的存在。遠在這片土地上有人類和或是任何有智慧的生物之前，卡麗河和征服者山脈就把祂和人類世界分開了。那裏是神和各種精靈及仙子的世界。除非得到神的許可，否則前往森林的凡人最終必然失去蹤影，或是在征服者山上失足，或是成為卡麗河底的枯骨。

即使如此，關於神木森林和其內部的神明，還是有相當多的傳說和神話在民間流傳，其中以帝神阿祈爾的記載和故事最為豐富和著名。祂是神木森林內誕生最後一位神祇，也有人認為祂的出生代表了眾神時代的結束，人類開始荒野上遊盪，過著茹毛飲血生活的同時，祂已經和精靈以及仙子們在森林內打造出屬於祂的帝國。據說最早的魔法和知識，就是在每當祂聽膩了仙子的歌聲，看膩了仙子舞蹈，也厭倦了和精靈們的遊戲後，來到凡人的世界尋找樂趣時教導給人類的。隨著人類因為魔法而興盛，德魯伊註1的出現也不令人驚訝。

根據德魯伊人的記載，祂們的起源是由於一個浪漫的開端。阿祈爾在一次遊歷中遇到一位聰明年輕的人類巫師，很快便墜入愛河，祂拋下森林內的子民到人間探訪的次數逐漸變多了，有天夜裡，祂化身成一隻金鳥，來到愛人的小屋裡以詩歌傾訴愛意：

_啊，我不凡的愛人_

_你的智慧與靈魂如繁星明亮_

_你若高懸於夜空孤獨的閃爍_

_我願睜著一雙永不合攏的眼睛_

_凝望於你_

_但既然你落在這荒原土丘間_

_璀璨生輝_

_使我拋下羞怯鼓起勇氣_

_來吧，請枕臥在我胸前_

_讓我帶領你到魔法和精靈的夢幻之境_

_在搖曳的樹梢和清泉的包圍下_

_共享不朽的尊榮和甜蜜_

很顯然，沒有人能夠抵擋年輕神祇的魅力和愛情，這位巫師就這麼進了森林裡成為祂帝國的皇后，這位皇后是德魯伊信仰的起源，現在德魯伊標誌性的裝扮就是來自於他。據說，為了緩解這位皇后婚後對家人和故鄉的思念，阿祈爾便將皇后家鄉的人，遷移到征服者山脈的末端和卡麗河的交界處的一個谷地，這裡就是鼎鼎大名的賽柯爾。每年初春和雨季末，卡麗河上會漂來各種果實、種子甚至是寶石。賽柯爾人認為這就是皇后為新故鄉帶來的禮物。

不論相信這個傳說與否，賽柯爾數百年來，都是修習魔法的人心中的聖地。因為由河裏撈起的種子和果實，能種出許多稀有藥材和植物，那些漂來的木材也是寶物。賽柯爾人會將泡軟的木材撈起，然後用它來蓋房子或是做成木筏後，它只要放在太陽和月亮下曬幾天，就會變的像鐵那麼堅硬；而在煉金術界，用這些木材做成的粉末，是萬能的催化劑，一小瓶粉末可能比和瓶子一樣大的金塊還要貴重。 因為這些神奇的禮物，多年來這裡早已成為魔法界的樂土，誰若沒有來過這裡朝聖取經，誰就不夠格自稱是一流的魔法師和煉金術師。

不過前往賽爾柯，是一趟具有風險的旅途。首先，要在卡麗河支流落葉河出海的地方，也就是皮爾托福，僱用小船逆流而上，直到來到落葉橋註2，在這裡就必須下船徒步沿著卡麗河走，順利的話水路和陸路都只需要各走約七天就能抵達目的地。不順利的人會在河流和荒原間迷失。為了前往賽柯爾而失蹤的人時有所聞，有經驗的船家只要超過十天沒看到落葉橋，就會無視旅人意願迅速返航。有人說，這是因為外地人容易觸怒喜怒無常的帝神，也有人說，這是皇后在嫉妒年輕美貌的旅人註3，更有人說，這和那兩位無關，純粹是森林裏的仙子和精靈出來捉弄凡人。至今不論是賽爾柯的居民或是其他魔法師，依舊無法得知出失蹤的原因及條件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㊟1：德魯伊通常打扮為穿著紫黑色罩袍，胸前佩戴黃金鳥墜飾，在帝瑪西亞大力掃蕩下，許多德魯伊法師除非前往賽柯爾，否則不會如此盛裝打扮。
> 
> ㊟2：因此處落葉經常鋪滿水面而得名。
> 
> ㊟3：皇后經常擔當此一角色。事實上，在蒂瑪西亞的民間流傳的大部分故事內，他以善妒和喜怒無常的形象而聞名。


End file.
